galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marah
Marah appeared in 2003 TV series called Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Marah was one of Lothor's nieces by marriage and is the sister of Kapri. Like her sister, she was very ditsy and fashion conscious. She is bee-themed. She was a decent fighter, as her powers were teleportation, energy projection, combat techniques, shielding, flight, clothing transformation, and weapon-hand extension. Marah constantly annoyed her uncle, often failing him. Marah and Kapri constantly tried to prove to their uncle that they were evil enough to be in his army, and frequently showed up each other and the other generals in order to do so. Marah's only real friend throughout the series was Beevil, who also resembled her, in certain ways. One time, she pretended to turn against Lothor, and to the side of good, and tricked Dustin Brooks into believing this too. Marah briefly had her own giant robot to command, which resembled a giant Beevil that was repainted pink, instead of red. It was destroyed during its one time use. Marah, along with Kapri, joined Vexacus and plotted to overthrow her uncle, pretending to be masterminds by hiding their ignorance. This ended up being a ruse and part of Lothor's plan to rid himself of his generals. Lothor double crossed Marah and left her and Kapri on his exploding ship. She and Kapri left the ship with the Thunder Rangers and Cam. Like her sister, Marah ended up joining the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam was shocked when he saw her and Kapri arrive. Marah was uncomfortable with the Ninja outfits, fearing they would make her butt look big, later arguing with Kapri, when she remarked that it wasn't as big as her head. Marah wore an orange ninja suit. Marah and Kapri were shocked when Lothor reemerged, especially with the Wind Ninja's on his side. After Lothor captured the ninja students, Marah and Kapri agreed to rejoin his army. The girls later outsmarted Lothor and helped the Rangers free the ninja students. Unlike most of the villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Marah is a happy-go-lucky woman that's very easy going and is always seen cheerful, like her sister Kapri, she isn't very successful at evil schemes, but unlike her sister, she is very kind to her allies (and secretly, to the Rangers) and is very good friends with Choobo, despite her goofiness, she is very intelligent, also unlike her sister Kapri, she is shown to have a good side with the Rangers, as shown in the episode "All About Beevil" when she becomes good friends with the Yellow Ranger, and deeply regrets having to betray him. Powers and Abilities * H'and-To-Hand Combat: '''Marah is a formidable fighter despite her goof-off personality. * '''Teleportation: '''Marah can teleport to any location at will. * '''Cloths Transforming: '''With a snap of her finger, she can change her clothing at will. * '''Energy Shield: '''Marah can cast a yellow energy shield to protect her alleys, in the episode "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo", it is powerful enough to block both the Ninja Rangers' Storm Striker and the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Blaster. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Marah can fire orange colored energy lasers from her hands. * '''Lighting Bolts: '''Marah can conker light orange colored lighting bolts. * '''Energy Ropes: '''From the jew-shaped bee eyes on her hat located on her head, she can fire light purple energy ropes to tie her enemies with. * '''Mega Beam: '''By combining her powers with' '''Kapri, they can fire a large energy beam. Arsenals * '''Ninja Blades: '''Marah can equipped dagger-like blades on both hands to aid her in combat. ** '''Blade Multi Rush Attack: '''Marah can go in high speeds and attack her enemies with her blades in high speeds. * '''Ninja Baton: '''Marah is also armed with a baton for combat. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Marah can also fire pink lighting beams from her baton. * '''Marahzord: '''In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Down and Dirty", Marah has her own personal Zord, it looks very similar to Beevil, but colored pink. See Also * First Spear, Furabiijo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Insects Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Katrina Devine Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation